A Little Bit Of Cuteness
by Rurple101
Summary: Alice feels that Hatter no longer cares for her, after answering her questions incorrectly. But there is more to his answers than she first thought...Alice/Hatter


This was a challenge that was suggested by nineteennintytwo on her forum which I have linked on my profile and it is her 'A Little Bit Of Cuteness.' Not brilliant but I tried my best...I hope.

**A LITTLE BIT OF CUTENESS**

**- Monday -**

Alice was sitting at the tea table in the gardens with the normal company, Mally, Chess, March and Hatter. She was joining in singing cheerfully with them but Hatter seemed to have a far away look on his face. When the time came to clear things up, in a normal fashion - March and Mally with Chess ran away, leaving just Hatter and Alice to clear up.

"Something bothering you Hatter?" she asked as she placed her hand gently on his arm. He jumped at the contact and she withdrew it quickly. Her expression of hurt was shown clearly but Hatter felt no pity towards his actions; she would never love him like that...

"Do I ever cross your mind, Hatter?" she asked curiously. He shook his head quickly - he must get rid of the feeling.

"Do you…like me?" she asked, numbly.

"No." Just a harsh and painfully blank no.

"Do you want me?" she asked, rising the bait. Again a shake of the head and her heart sank.

"Then you can clear up then." she said and walked away briskly towards the wood. Hatter sighed and started packing away. It wasn't like him to be so...empty. The thought of her leaving - if he answered her questions false then she wouldn't leave him and make him hurt. Selfish but safe.

He sighs heavily.

**- Wednesday-**

The Hatter was in his hat-making room and trying to come up with a good design for Alice. She hadn't spoken to him since Monday and he didn't like this. He would never and can't admit the truth about how he felt. He would be rejected and she would be disgusted by him.

He was interrupted by a growl escaping his lips and he sighed heavily again. He pitied himself so much and nobody realised that he was depressing himself inside. Only Alice would be able to see it, only she hadn't and no action had been made.

There was a knock at the door: he didn't respond.

Another knock, harder and more...demanding. He sighed again and started drawing an sketch - A red hat with feathers and gold gems on the rim.

The third knock and a huff from outside. He recognized the female before she walked in and crossed her arms in front of him - Alice.

"How busy have you been?" she asked in the same tone as her knock.

He shrugged: still not bothering to look up at her. He sensed he was wearing a 'I don't care' look and changed it quickly to being busy.

"Why don't you leave me in peace?" he asked in dull but clear voice after several minutes of her glaring at him. She straightened up and knelt down so she could see his face. He could feel her breath in her face and rolling his eyes, he looked up to meet hers.

"Would you be upset if I left?" she asked in a bitter but emotional tone, as if she were on the verge of tears. The Hatter's heart sizzled and he sighed yet once more.

He decided not to answer. She took the hint and got up to leave the room. Then she stopped and turned as he went back to work.

"Would you ever consider living for me?" she asked. "Living in a way that shows you do have feeling. You're dying Hatter."

"Nope" he said, popping his tongue on the P. She choked back a sob and fled the room. The Hatter made no move to run after her again - he had rules to stick to.

**- Friday-**

Mirana of Marmoreal, The White Queen of Underland sat opposite the breakfast table to Tarrant Hightopp - her resident Royal Hatter and loyal friend. Only since Monday morning, he had changed...for the worse.

He seemed expressionless and she missed the jolly old mad hatter who would have mad tea parties, futterwacken and smile at everyone as he talked happily to Alice, her Champion.

Alice…her poor Champion. Alice had lost her Hatter - the man Mirana knew she loved. Only Tarrant didn't notice her or anybody anymore. Why the sudden change - it was un-nerving.

"Tarrant, what is wrong with you my friend?" she had asked, tea cup and saucer in both hands and a expected look on her polite face.

He looked up very slowly to her eyes and she found the demons of restraint in his eyes. "Why are you fighting your feelings, Tarrant?"

"I...I...I.." he stuttered.

"Would you do anything for Alice?" she asked briskly.

"No."

"Don't lie to me. That's a royal order!" she barked. He remained silent.

"Would you choose her instead of your own life?"

"She is my life, Mirana!" he yelped in anger. He couldn't take it anymore - it was pure torture.

"Don't tell me - tell the woman who you love, Tarrant." she said quietly. He nodded and walked back to his Hat-making room, determined to say sorry properly.

**- Sunday-**

The Hatter walked towards her chambers with careful steps, whilst holding the box with his present in his hands. Would she throw him out? Would she have fled Underland? He couldn't blame her for the way he'd treated her. He sighed once more heavily and hopefully finally and raised his fist to the door...and knocked twice.

The door flew open seconds after he knocked to reveal a very normal looking and stunning Alice. She was wearing a dark emerald green dress with hid her shoulders and arms to her wrists. The length was good enough until you can just see below her ankle - also noticing she wore short black heels and no stockings which didn't bother him at all.

"Hello" he said, attempting a smile at her. Alice's heart lifted its head hopefully in the surprise. It showed on her face. The Hatter spoke up again.

"May i come in - I need to…explain myself to you..._Alice_." he whispered. She nodded and stepped aside so he could come in. He walked in and placed the box upon the coffee table in her sitting room. She followed him in after closing the door and sat next to him on the sofa.

He hesitantly put his arm up and she closed the gap and cuddled into his side. He smiled at the comfort and thought at how he would start. So he just recited the words as he thought them: just sating them with their answer one by one.

"The reason you never cross my mind is because you're always on my mind.

The reason I don't like you is because I love you.

The reason I don't want you, is because I need you.

The reason I wouldn't cry if you left is because I would die if you left.

The reason I wouldn't live for you is because I would die for you.

The reason I'm not willing to do anything for you is because I would do everything for you.

The reason I choose my life, is because you are my life, Alice."

He finished and looked down at his companion to see her crying whilst gazing up at him in wonder. Slowly she lifted her hand and stroked his pale white cheek softly.

"I do too" she said in a hoarse whisper. He didn't need to think, he just acted as he touched her chin and pulled it to meet his as he leaned down and kissed her softly.


End file.
